


yours

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sex, decided to repost this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: mika was his, and ethan was hers.





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> (originally written + posted 11/17/18)
> 
> *pours champagne over the sirenmika tag* tbh i feel honored to create the first fic with mika in it lmao,, if you don't know her, she's basically ethan's gf and she has an instagram (@thesirenmika) so please check it out lol
> 
> she also does twitch streams from time to time and you can find her on there (sirenmika is her username)
> 
> but anyway enjoy this short shitty drabble lmfao
> 
> ((please don't show this to ethan OR mika thank you))

Ethan opened his eyes.

He could only see at a nose-length away a pair of calm, closed eyes and a few bangs of Mika's caramel hair.

He wiped his blurry eyes and blinked, gazing at the dozing woman with adoration. Living with her was like a dream come true, like an angel had gotten into his life.

She had the most beautiful personality, the most beautiful hazel eyes, and the most luscious short hair he ever saw. Her smile made his whole world glow, and her cheery laugh made it even brighter. And every time she was with him, he only fell in love with her more.

Ethan slowly brushed his palm against Mika's cheek, stopping at it to cup it. He inched himself closer to her, gently pressing his lips to the girl's soft ones.

Mika gradually began to wake up to Ethan's lips on her own, half-opening her eyes and then closing them to wrap her arms around him.

Ethan pulled back to see a half-woken Mika with a sleepy smile glowing on her face. "Good morning, babe."

"Good morning, my love." Ethan replied back as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

The sheets are tossed to the side, almost on the floor, and the two of them are entangled in their carnal delirium.

Bodies clashed tightly, lips crushed together, and a delighted giggle of passionate want as Ethan lightly bit down on Mika's lower lip, squeezing just enough for the slightest sensation of pain to tingle through.

His gentle kisses then graze down her chin, her neck, and her chest.

Then her breasts, her stomach, and further down.

 

Mika closed her eyes, softly gasping at her boyfriend's lips nuzzling onto her left thigh. Another soft kiss marked it, and she looked down at Ethan with almost overwhelming need.

"You're always so good at this," She whispered at him, eyes half-lidded with passion.

"Well, I aim to please," Ethan giggled softly, a delirious smirk painted between his cheeks.

Suddenly, the brunette gasped sharply as she felt Ethan's tongue in between her thighs, gently caressing at the damp spot.

She placed her hands in Ethan's hair, arching her back as his boyfriend steadily coaxed her into a blissful climax.

 

With all of their clothes tossed to the floor, Ethan and Mika were deeply entangled in their euphoric paradise. Mika's hand was on Ethan's chest, and Ethan had his arms wrapped around the crook of her neck. He gave one final kiss to Mika's forehead again before they steadily dozed off again, both of them smiling happily in their amorous love.

Mika was his, and Ethan was hers.


End file.
